1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data storage devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to the recovery of a secure storage device by an administrator.
2. Related Art
Presently, data can be stored on a secure data storage device such as an external hard drive or a Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drive, for example. These data storage devices can be secured using encryption techniques. Thus, the contents of a secure data storage device typically cannot be accessed without knowing the correct password. Consequently, if the password is unavailable to an administrator then there is a need in the art to allow the administrator to nevertheless recover the device without compromising security.